


i wanna ruin our friendship (dreamnotfound)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a/n i dont remember writing this at all and it was probably like four am. idk if i should seriously continue it or not because this is kind of embarrassing haha.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	i wanna ruin our friendship (dreamnotfound)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n i dont remember writing this at all and it was probably like four am. idk if i should seriously continue it or not because this is kind of embarrassing haha.

clay always knew he would end up being the idiot that falls for his straight best friend, but could you blame him? george was perfect in so many ways. from the way he smiles, to how excited streams make him to his hair- to clay, george was perfect. clay's feelings towards george had never been this strong, to the point it consumed him. he kept it under control, after all most of his life depends on his friendship with george, due to the fact that george literally made up a huge part of his career. ah well shit, when you say it like that it makes it even worse. he could never act on these feelings or tell anyone, but how long can he hold it in for? all the flirting and cheesy remarks the duo made made it almost impossible for clay to give it up, for a part of him hoped that it could all work perfectly. clay had decided he needed to do something to drown out his thoughts so he hoped in his car and took off. he had no destination, miami maybe? somewhere far he just had to think of something other than george for atleast a moment. he turned on the radio in hopes of helping drown out his thoughts, and the first song that came on was jenny by the studio killers.

_i wanna ruin our friendship. we should be lovers instead._

_i dont know how to say this, cause your really my dearest friend._

he changed the radio. he just wanted something to play to help drown his growing feelings for george and to not remind him of how much of a hopeless loser he had become. _i play video games for a living and i'm in love with my straight bestfriend that helped build career_ he thought to himself, reminding him that he had become the blueprint for losers. he gives the radio another shot, and the next song that came on was just a friend to you by meghan trainor. 

_i loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart when you say i'm just a friend to you_

_cause friends don't do the things we do.._

he turned the radio off rather aggressively, the last thing he wanted was to have another break down over george. it's such a stupid thing, george doesn't even know how much his presence can hurt clay, so why does clay take it so personally? he pulls over into a parking lot by some beach. he needed to sleep. as he silently fell asleep everything seemed to be peaceful for a small moment. no feelings. no viewers. no noise, just peace.


End file.
